WARFRAME (China)
星际战甲 (lit. "Galactic Armor"), commonly referred as Warframe China, is an alternative build of WARFRAME developed by Digital Extremes and published by ChangYou on PC and Perfect World on the PS4, targeted specifically for Chinese players. While the game is virtually identical to the global counterpart, most voice-over quotes are dubbed in Mandarin Chinese and patches offer slightly different content that are usually months behind global but allow earlier access to Chinese themed items. Warframe China PS4 has been discontinued on July 24, 2017,Official statement from Perfect World (Simplified Chinese)Reddit - Warframe while the PC version remained in service. Access While residency inside Mainland China is not required to play Warframe China, players must be able to provide Chinese ID credentials (excluding Hong Kong SAR, Macau SAR, and Taiwan) in order to register for a ChangYou account to gain access to the game. A Mainland Chinese cell phone number was also a requirement for two-factor authentication to participate in Closed Beta prior to September 25, 2015 Open Beta launch. Installation On PC, Warframe China and its global counterpart share the same AppData folder, hence they cannot be installed alongside each other on the same Windows partition using conventional means. Attempting to install both versions of Warframe on the same computer will render both games unplayable, even when the "Verify" feature in the launcher is used. One workaround is to backup the files in the AppData folder and restore the files belonging to the version of Warframe that the player wants to play next or to install one of the Warframe versions on a separate Windows user account. Comparison with Global Build Updates in Warframe China are approximately one month behind global console builds and three months behind PC. Story and mechanics are identical to Warframe global, with the only exceptions being item release dates, economy, and languages. Timed Exclusives Timed exclusives are Chinese themed items that are first made available to Warframe China prior to their release in the Warframe global build. Their early availability in Warframe China are for promotional purpose only and are subject to be released in the Warframe global build at a later datehttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/495235-changyou-warframe-images-faq. Items that are exclusive to Warframe China as of most recent update includes: * *Gauvan Sekhara Prime *Excalibur Umbra Beast Helmet * * * * Bronze Skin * Bronze Skin * Bronze Skin For all currently known Chinese exclusives, see Category:China only content. TennoGen While the cosmetics of TennoGen can be linked in the in-game chat, it is not available in the Chinese build version, however in late 2018, in conjunction with the Chinese build's connection to WeGame, the TennoGen global version became available Platinum Cost in China are sold 1:1 using Renminbihttp://chong.changyou.com/renew/commonChong.do?gameType=42&from=pt. Warframe China tends to value in-game items differently compared to the global build, where items of the same type would sometimes differentiate greatly in value. Omitting various discounts and bonuses, a Warframe would cost Warframe China players around http://activity2.changyou.com/wf/pay/monkey.jsp ( - - for Profile Icons), while a typical Warframe such as costs , which is valued at around 22.05 USD and 12.60 USD respectively. In contrast, Mirage in the global build would cost players , which is valued at around 18 USD. Boosters Boosters in Warframe China do not have duration, but a number of missions that the booster will take effect. For instance, a player who purchased 10 charges of Credit Booster will be able to boost their earnings in the next 10 missions. Purchase options are limited to 10 or 100 charges. However, boosters gained from Rare and Reinforced Storage Containers will function as 30-minute boosters. Colors Until Oct 25, 2016, Color Picker Extensions are not sold as a set in Warframe China, but colors are instead sold per single color. When coloring their gear, players can choose from four color palettes: Free, Basic, Standard Paid, and Saturated, where each color in the palette set costs , , , respectively. Since Oct 25, 2016, color pickers are sold in the same way as in global build. Enemy Languages and Frohd Bek]] Unlike the global build where Grineer and Corpus have their own spoken languages, a majority of enemies quotes in missions, cut-scenes and Landing Craft radio in Warframe China are dubbed in Mandarin Chinese. Gore Option to toggle gore does not exist. While blood is still visible in-game, dismemberment effects are disabled. Notes *Some voice-over content such as quotes spoken by Lotus, Ordis and Teshin etc. are still undubbed and spoken in English. Warframe china two voice Warframe china voice Warframe Voice part 3 Media WFCSpashScreen.png|Warframe China in-game splash screen WFCLauncher.png|Warframe China launcher Strikes_of_the_super_variety_apparently.png|Warframe China website splash screen artwork WFCCombat.png WFCNews.png|In-game news WFCChat.png|In-game chat References es:WARFRAME (China) Category:Browse